Dark Soul Organisation, Vulgath
The Dark Soul Organisation, Vulgath '''(most commonly referred to simply as "Dark Soul Organisation") is a group of aliens and the main antagonists of Ultraman Blizzard. History Creation Created by an unknown alien, the Dark Soul Organisation's goals were a mystery to outsiders during its early days. It initially appeared that they were just a group of alien way over their heads who desired to take over their universe, but with every attack this image of them faded to reveal their true intentions. Indeed they desired to take over the universe and possibly even branch out to other worlds, but their means were different. The methods most aliens were accustomed to simply wouldn't do if Vulgath wished to make its wicked dreams a reality. Whereas most aliens took a more straight-forward approach and actively assaulted inhabitants of the planets they had set their sights on, Vulgath's methods were indirect and more strategic. Their plan was not to attack the a planet's inhabitants, but the planet itself. Abusing the world's weather conditions and natural events, their plans were to drastically alter the ecosystem of planets to render them uninhabitable to their current inhabitants, either forcing them to evolve or to go extinct. Upon altering a planet's ecosystem enough, they would create a base on its moon to watch over it and move to another planet. Attempts have been made to discover the culprit behind all this, all have failed however as his identity is classified, known only by the most high-ranking of Vulgath members. His motives are unknown. Return of the Chaos Header Head scientist of the organisation, Alien Mefilas Shackle, is tasked by the administrator to kidnap Ultras from across the multiverse and brings them to the Delaxion Crisis Universe in order to execute and experiment on them with the monsters created from his clone of Chaos Header. A special task force is formed from trained assassins to assist Shackle in his attempts to kidnap Ultras, dubbed the Darkness Crew. Ultraman Blizzard TBA Notable Locations Primordial Light Universe * '''Varsite : Their base of operation, a spacecraft in which only the most high-ranking of members are allowed entrance. It is said that the founder lives in a hidden room within Varsite. Delaxion Crisis Universe * Dark Ruins : Once belonging to a long-extinct civilisation, they are currently used by Shackle as his base of operation when conducting his experiments. They appear as a worn-down city built from purple stone, overrun with bines and other plantlife. Multiverse * Several smaller Varsite ships are located across the mutliverse, functioning as research centres and armouries for members. * Moon Bases : Built to watch over planets Vulgath has altered while they move on to other planets. Members - Scientists= *Bronze Garoga Wellers (Current Head Scientist) Hook.png|Alien Hook Jack Zamu Pilot.jpg|Alien Zamu Zoe - Monsters= D1.jpg|Darking Kemularrender.png|Kemular Jikiro better.png|Jikiro Goldon30 01.png|Goldon (Forced -> Defected) Gazotone.png|Gazort (Forced -> Defected) Spylerender.png|Spyler PURANA I.jpg|Purana Zora.png|Zora Mad-Saturn.png|Mad Saturn Greenmons render.png|Greenmons FALMAGON I.jpg|Falmagon (Defected) BLIZZARD_RENDER.png|Blizzard Detragon.jpg|Detragon Eletrikzaurus.png|Eletrikzaurus Eleking.png|Eleking Fire Zetton.png|Fire Zetton - Aliens= AlienFire.png|Alien Fire Pyro Kukgeed.jpg|Alien Kukaratch Chora Alien Zetton movie.png|Alien Zetton Sal Zettonian.png|Alien Zetton Jamie - Assassins= SinglePitt.png|Alien Pitt Amana NorthSatanz.png|Northsatan Tim Alien Babalou.png|Alien Babarue Runo (Defected) - Darkness Crew= - Footsoldiers= *Derlok Countron.png|Countron (Mass Produced) - }} Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Organisations Category:Groups Category:Fan Villain